I'm so confused
by Lavender Sage
Summary: Elena, the tactician of Eliwood's gang, is having difficulties all around her. The group, her odd dreams, and her secret love? Please! R&R!
1. A Dream or Not

**Nergal was defeated and now it's time for everyone to head back home, but first Eliwood**** wishes to bury the Legendary Weapon near Athos' Temple. However, something is wrong the group. Everyone seems a bit…low.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: A Dream or Not**

Night has fallen on the same day Eliwood and his team defeated the Dragon, though it was a loss of suffering since Ninian and Nils left. Everyone thought Eliwood would be all depressed and gloomy on their trip home, but he seems alright. Anyway, everyone set up the tents for a rest after their battle, started the fire, and was ready to eat and later on sleep. However, one person wasn't really comfortable about the mood of the units.

"It seems…it seems that everyone seems a bit down. Don't you agree, Lord Eliwood?" observed Elena, the tactician of Eliwood's party, "Lyn and Hector has not been arguing for quite some time, Kent and Fiora haven't been discussing any future battle plans, Marcus is always away from the group, Serra hasn't been annoying Erk, Priscilla keeps dropping her healing staff, Raven's been very clumsy by dropping his steel sword, Lucius has been stumbling over his spells, Dorcus looks like he's thinking miles away, Mathew was caught many times stealing a vulnerary from an enemy and has been hurt severely, Batre stopped stealing Canas' book, Dart almost drowned in the sea, Florina is sitting all by herself when we are resting, Guy has kept his distance from Rath and Rath is doing the same, Heath ceased his pranks on the Sisters' Pegasusi, Isadora kept looking at her shoes kind of funny, Legault has not been into my diary for nearly a week, Pent and Louise began their conversation in a low voice, Oswin trips over a root from time to time, Rebecca and Lowen kept messing up their cooking, Wil hasn't done anything weird on the others, Farina quit bugging me about the monthly payments, Hawkeye nearly cut Nils, Ninian has sprained her ankle because her foot was tangled over her dancing cloth, Jaffar and Nino haven't spoken a word to each other now, and look! Sain hasn't been flirting with the girls! Do you think something has struck them inside? Lord Eliwood? Lord Eliwood, are you listening? Lord Eliwood?"

"Huh? Did you say something? Sorry, I wasn't really listening…" apologized the red-headed Knight Lord, "What were you saying earlier?"

"Nothing, just forget about of what I just said, Lord Eliwood." There was no way she would repeat all the things she said of each unit. She began to let out a small yawn. "If you would excuse me, I'm really tired. May I rest now?"

"Sure, go ahead," grinned Eliwood. "You know, you don't have to ask me. Rest anytime you wish, Elena. Well, except during a battlefield."

"I know. Thank you," bowed Elena and left to her tent.

* * *

Inside the tent writing in her diary: 

_Why is everyone acting so odd recently? _She scribbled with her quail feather and Indian ink, _I'm afraid that ever since Eliwood's father died and Ninian and Nils left, everyone has changed completely. I mean everyone! If we keep acting like this, the battles in the future will look unpleasant. For example, the battle we fought earlier. When we fell into some secret place in the Nabata Desert, there was this magic seal that was created by this guy. I'm not to sure who the mysterious guy was. All I know is that every time we get closer to him, he just suddenly disappears. Quite funny, right? Well during that battle, everyone has been getting hurt by having themselves wide open. I tried to equip everyone with an iron weapon so they can lift the light object and be able to dodge the enemy's blows. Unfortunately, the last time I checked each unit; it was either steel or a silver weapon that was equipped! Just thinking about it, maybe everyone hates me! Think about it; the last couple of battles everyone has been doing the fighting their way! For further support, the battle against the Fire Dragons was awful! Jaffar nearly died! Eliwood's arm was almost severely damaged! Everyone grew all crazy at the sight of the dragon and charged straight towards it and everyone--ugh! I cannot really explain it, but it was really awful! No one was listening to an order I gave them! Wait! I think they consider me a bad tactician! Strangely, I'm thinking that perhaps I **am** a bad tactician! I mean, I'm just a fifteen-year old girl who was founded by Lady Lyndis! _Elena's eyes began to grow watery as she continued to write, _I am **so** useless! If everyone is doing things their way, all my strategies are for naught! _Elena gasped. _That's it! That's probably why everyone is so quiet around me! They don't want to talk to or be around a stupid person! They're more likely thinking: **Why the heck is she even here? All she does is gives commands that are so careless!**_ _I…I…I'm-_

Elena shut her diary when she heard the bushes rustling. Curious, she stepped out of tent, bared footed, picked up her dirty, green robe that she was wearing for many months on the journey, so she can walk with ease. She shivered. It was chilly outside considering it being now night with the full moon, spilling the white light onto the ground casting Elena's shadow. Gripping her arms to keep her warm, she walked slowly to that bush that stood near her tent.

"Mathew? Mathew is that you?" inquired Elena as she reached her arm into the bush to touch him to see if he was the person, "If you are spying on me, the bush is not a place where you should be doing that- ah!"

Suddenly, something felt like claws around her skinny wrists. She yelped at the pain that felt like it was stabbing through her gentle skin. She pulled and pulled, trying to get her hand away from the hand-like monster.

"Stop it! Let go!" she demanded, but it only pulled her closer to the shrub. "C'mon! Release me at once! I'm not in the mood if this is a trick!"

But it did not.

Her eyes grew teary and her face was fixed in anger. She continued to pull harder and harder and she thrust her feet to the ground for support. She then realizes the more she pulls away, the more painful it grew and the more the figure pulled her, the more damaged that was done to her feet since she did not put on her shoes.

Tug…pull…tug…pull…tug…pull…tug…pull…tug…pull…tug…pull…tug…pull…tug...pull...tug...pull...tug...pull...tug...pull...tug...pull...tug...

"Wh-whatever you are," she huffed tiredly before ending her defeat of "tug-of-war", "show yourself to me!"

The grasp around her wrists were released at last and Elena squealed a bit, flying backwards due to the force she has done with her brown and black hair flying wildly around the sides of her face. She landed with a 'thud' on the ground. Her behind grew sore. She laid on her back and closed her eyes in agony, being at least three yards in distance away from the bush.

She moaned at the pain that was felt on her feet, wrists, and her behind, but to her surprise- she was not bleeding. A dark figure suddenly jumped out of the bush, jumping high enough to the moon almost. The form was floating in the sky and positioned itself in front of the moon. Its cape was flying wildly around the body and the shape of the creature appears to be a human--a sage perhaps! His shadow dropped on Elena. The tactician managed to open her eyes. Then her eyes grew wide and fearful as she looked up.

"Wh-who are you?" she asked aloud to the night sky.

"You don't recognize me?" asked the figure in a nasty, laughing tone.

Elena gasped and placed her hands over her mouth in shock, "No-no way! You can't be-! Are my ears deceiving me? There's no way! Why are you here?" She slid back, unable to get up because the pain held her down.

The moonlight was able to depict the shape that stood before it. The cape was black and the end of a turban's cloth floated loosely. The collar and the shoulder part of the gown were embroidered with a gold border and the red was spilled in the interior. All was black with the gold lines in center of the chest to the bottom edge of the flap. The cloth around the waist was black, matching the top along with the golden borders on the right side.

All of the sudden, black arms appeared from both sides of him. Elena tried to scamper away like a frightened rat, trying to escape from the arms reach, but the claws that were on the ends of the long arms that were stretched grasped her shoulders.

She screamed and kicked, shouting, "Let me go! I'm already in pain!"

The arms picked her off the ground and she was lifted in the air. The arms' grasp was tight on her shoulders and she cried in pain.

_Why is it that no one can hear me?_ She cried in her head, _Lord Eliwood! Please! Can you hear me? Help!_

Her body was dangling in the night sky. Elena was high enough, now face to face with the "mage-like" being. Her eyes fixed on his face and felt her own face grew pale.

"It's you! You're-"

"Elena…long time no see, my love…" and his face leaned forward.

Elena tried to pull her face away from him, "No! No! Stay away!" But she cannot because the arms locked her in place, there was no way she could escape.

"Elena…please…just one…" and his face leaned closer.

"Help! Help-!"

"Elena! I love you!" He placed his bony, cold hands on her warm, soft cheeks and he kissed her passionately on her lips.

"Mmmmm!" The tactician shrieked, trying to break free, but it was impossible. He's too strong!

"Elena…Elena…"

"Lord Eliwood! Help!"

_

* * *

_

"What the-?" Mathew, the dirty blonde thief, scratched his head, " '_Lord Eliwood'_ ? '_Help!_' ?" Mathew shook Elena violently on her shoulders, "Lady Elena! Lady Elena! Wake up! Wake up! It's only a nightmare!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Elena's hands were clutching in her hair as if she had a huge headache. She rocked back and forth, back and forth. Her face twisted with so many emotions that young Mathew cannot even tell if she's mad or is hurt. On the other hand, her face looks really pale.

_The lady screams like she was being harassed by Sain almost,_ joked Mathew.

"What's all this screaming?" asked Lyn, the tired, green-hair Sacaen Blade Lord. She lifted the tent flap and walked in along with Hector, the blue-purple like hair who wields the ax and is the Great Lord, and Eliwood.

"Lady Lyndis! Lord Hector! Lord Eliwood!" greeted the thief, "Elena looks like she's in a lot of pain! I believe she's having a nightmare!"

"What? Are you for real?" cried Lyn. All three lords rushed to her bed.

* * *

******What is wrong with Elena? Is this her dream? Who is the mysterious figure that appeared in her dream? Answers will be answered in the future! Please Review! It'll help me a lot, su!**


	2. What's Going on Here?

**Chapter Two: What's going on?**

"Elena! Elena! Wake up!" cried the lords and Mathew. They all shook her gently at first, but she didn't wake up. Lyn grew impatient and pushed her off the bed.

Elena slammed onto the ground on her right side, hard, "Ugh!" she grunted.

Lyn winced at the feeling that ran through her veins. The blood seemed to run cold on an average about 70m/ps for five seconds, but Hector just patted her shoulder, "That'll wake her up. Don't feel guilty because _you_ hurt her. Ha-ha!"

Lyn glared at him and slapped him across the cheek. Hector growled and tried to hit her back. Mathew tried to intervene.

Eliwood stopped him, "You'll only get yourself killed, Mathew." He chuckled, "Don't worry, Hector won't hit her back."

Mathew gulped and pointed at Hector, "I-I wouldn't be so sure about that…"

"Huh?" Eliwood glanced at the axe man who was dragging his Wolf Beil, "AH! HECTOR! Put down that ax!"

Hector shook his head, "Lyndis hurt me, so that means I could hurt her, too!"

"Quit acting like a child! An ax is way beyond-!" Something shiny caught the lord's eyes.

"Fine! I challenge you to a match!" declared Lyn, unsheathing her Mani Katti.

"What the-? Stop it, you two! This is no time for a battle!" Eliwood tries to step in between them, like a referee in a sport's game, but the two already began their sparring.

"L-l-lord E-Eliwood…what should we do?" asked the frightful thief, "I'm afraid Lady Elena will get hurt if they continue to fight like this!"

Eliwood nodded, "You're right, but how do we stop them? They would not listen to a word we would say."

"I agree with you."

The two men crossed their arms and stood there thinking while the lords are fighting.

Suddenly, Mathew's face brightened, "Hey! I just remembered! Axmen have a disadvantage against swordsmen!"

The knight lord raised his eyebrow, "So?"

"So we, people with skills of a sword, jump on Hector and hit him with our silver swords!"

"That's crazy! You'll only anger him even more! What would that do, anyway?" He shook his head, "I can't believe they actually have room to spar here-!"

Hector was backing up towards them while swaying his Wolf Beil wildly at the blade lord, but Lyn dodged them with ease and tried to counter the attack.

Eliwood cupped his hands, "Hector! Hey Hector, we're behind you-!" However, the notification was too late.

Hector collided into Eliwood and Mathew and fell on them, letting his Wolf Beil fly into the air behind him, "Oops!"

Lyn crossed her arms, "You clumsy oaf! You could hurt someone doing things like that!"

Eliwood and Mathew stopped crawling out slowly from Hector and exchanged fearful glances.

"LADY ELENA!"

"Mmmmmm?"

Everyone turned to look at her.

Elena sat up, rubbed her eyes, and softly yawned.

"Huh? Where am I?" she blinked a couple of times.

Eliwood quickly squeezed his way out through Hector and leaped towards the half-awake tactician, "Get out of the way!" He wrapped his arms around her, securely, and tried to jump away from the ax's main target. However; he was a little too late. The ax's sharp blade dived down and missed, giving the knight lord a small, but bloody cut.

"ELIWOOD!" Lyn jumped over Hector, and landed before the wounded lord.

Mathew and Hector arrived after Lyn.

Eliwood remained where he was, still clutching onto the confused tactician. His face flickered at the pain, though. His eyes were closed.

Hector shook his head, apologetically "I'm so sorry, Eliwood! It was my entire fault! If I were a bit more careful…" he sobbed a bit.

Lyn shook her head tearfully, "No! It was my fault! If I didn't began our spar, this wouldn't had happened!"

"Hush, hush, you guys," assured Eliwood, his eyes remaining closed, "I'm not dead and Elena's alright, so you guys shouldn't be worrying about us."

"What's going on?" asked the calm Elena who is still confused of what's happening around here. She lay face-to-face with the lord and looked at the red-headed hero with confused eyes.

Eliwood slowly raised his eye lids and smiled, "You look beautiful this morning, Elena," he whispered.

Elena blushed, "W-w-what are y-y-you t-t-talking a-a-about?"

_Trying to change the topics, milord? You're very clever. Having Elena worry would only make matters worse, _thought Mathew; _she would scream, panic, and repeat 'It's my fault! It's my fault! I'm so sorry!' like that, even if it's not really her fault. Actually, _Mathew chuckled,_ this time it might be her fault, or should I just blame Hector for his clumsiness. _Mathew shrugged, _Oh well. I think it's best not to tell her what just happened. I can't believe she didn't see what happened! _ Mathew walked towards Elena and patted her head, "You're a good girl," he said softly and walked away.

Elena blinked a couple of times, "Now I'm real confused. What did he mean by that?" she muttered.

Then she heard giggling from behind. "How long do you guys plan to stay in that position?" giggled Lyn.

"Oh! I'm sorry! That was improper for me to do!" laughed the lord, releasing Elena from his arms.

She rolled out and got up, her head feeling light, "Oh...I feel a bit dizzy." She rubbed her forehead. Suddenly, her eyes grew wide, "W-wait a minute! What are you all doing here?"

Everyone looked at each other.

She ran past everyone and poked her head out through the tent's flap. It was still night. The crickets were chirping on the summer's night. She looked up and shivered in fear.

It was the full moon.

"Elena, that reminds me," Lyn placed her finger on her chin, "Did you just have a bad dream? You were screaming in your sleep. Mathew told us how you looked like you're in pain. Are you alright?"

Elena squeezed the tent's cloth and looked down. Her back continued to face the three lords, "I-I don't know..." she replied.

Eliwood and Lyn exchanged glances. Hector crossed his arms, "Elena! I can't believe you fell asleep in a middle of battle! What type of tactician are you?"

Elena gasped and turned around, "What are you talking about? I went to bed after that battle! I even asked Lord Eliwood for permission! Didn't I, milord?"

It was now Eliwood's turn to be confused. He shook his head slowly, "I'm sorry, but I have to agree with Hector." He placed a weak smile on his lips, "You really did fall asleep during the rampaging bandits."

"Yes you did, Elena," agreed the blade lord, "We have a _huge _chunk of evidence. Take a good look at your cheeks."

Elena placed her hands on her cheek and ran through the surface. Her fingers suddenly bumped into a thin, rough wall: bandages! Both cheeks were covered with bandages!


	3. Now what's going on

**Thank you for the reviews. Yes my characters were a bit ooc, so I understand if you're upset by it. So I apologize.** **  
**

**Chapter Three: Now what's going on  
**

Elena opened her eyes. She got up swiftly and scanned the area.

A bloody battle with dead bandits lying all over the field chilled the tactician.

"Huh? What happened here?"

Wasn't she at the tent earlier? Or was _that _a dream? She rubbed her head, "What is going on here?" So the guy in the moon was a dream in a dream? This was giving her a headache.

"Ah! Lady Elena! You're well!" cried Mathew as he pounced on her from behind. Elena fell forward and giggled, "Oh, it's you, Mathew!" and landed on the ground.

Everyone came out from behind the thief. Eliwood shook his head, "What are you doing, Mathew? You do know that's our tactician and not an enemy's spy."

"I know, I know," smiled Mathew, "I was just happy to see our Elena back with us!"

Elena grew worried; _I wonder…_ she pinched herself on her cheek, _ok, this is reality…but what was I doing falling asleep in battle? _"Lord Eliwood," called Elena.

Eliwood walked towards her and pushed Mathew aside. He sat down besides her, "Yes?"

Elena smiled shyly, "Was…was I…er…did I…fall asleep…?" _Why can't I can't I talk straight! That's not I wanted to ask him! _

He chuckled, "How to put it in words… aha..." he laughed and later he coughed.

Elena placed her hands over her mouth.

Mathew patted the red-head's back, "Milord, it seems that you're not able to walk or talk after the bandit swung its mighty ax! We need Serra or Priscilla!"

Lyn placed her hands on her hips, "Those _two_?" She turned her head at Serra's direction, "Our young princess is badly injured and," she turned the opposite direction, "Priscilla is resting from all that healing."

Elena's eyes widened, "Ah! It was my fault! I fell asleep! If only I paid more attention

to-"

Eliwood grabbed her shoulder to the side, he whispered in her ear, "Let's get out of here…"

"But-"

"Yes?"

Elena slowly nodded and asked the group if they know any inn that is nearby. Pent raised his hand like a school boy, "Lady Elena, I spot one before we were driven into this skirmish. It's down south and not too far from here."

Elena bowed, "Thank you so much, Lord Pent."

Bartre snorted, "He calls you 'lady' and you reply 'lord'…man…the caste system seems messed up."

Dorcus playfully punched Bartre's arm, "I think you're over thinking."

"What?"

"Never mind, you two," said Hector, pushing his way through between them to be in the front with Lyn, Eliwood on his horse, and the young tactician.

Both of them shrugged for no reason and followed after him.

* * *

"Elena, would you like to ride with me on my horse? You seem to be not well…" offered the Knight Lord. 

Elena shook her head, "It's alright. You're the one who is unwell."

Eliwood sighed, "You care too much about other people than yourself, huh?"

Elena blinked, "What makes you say that?"

He chuckled, "Well, for one thing, I bet you would jump in front of someone if an arrow is targeted."

Elena blushed, "You bet?"

The two continued to walk in silence.

They finally reached an inn. The innkeeper showered his gratitude on Elena and the warriors. They get to sleep in the inn for free. The only trouble was that there was not enough room for _everyone _to rest.

Canas spoke up, "Well, he said there are ten rooms. How about the most injured comrades? The top ten would rest in comfy beds and the rest of us would sleep outside!"

Hector smacked him on the shoulder, "HEY! SPEAK FOR YOURSELF!"

Elena raised her hand, "Um…I agree with him. I like the idea. That way when we travel…" she paused. _Uh…what was I about to say?_

Eliwood supported her, "When we hit the road again, we would be ready to take on any surprise ambushes and attacks. Right, Elena?"

Elena smiled and nodded and a pain flickered in her head. She rubbed her head back and forth and ran outside. Eliwood saw her and ran after her.

Lyn, not noticing anything, threw her hands in the air, "All the wounded ones, line up here!"


End file.
